Negative Views And A Promise
by LycoX
Summary: Kim and Trini end up discussing the problematic issues of one particular tv show's character. Leading to a promise being made to be never like said character.


**Negative Views**

 **And A Promise**

 **Disclaimer: This is a prompt I was allowed to try my hand at after seeing it on Cryofthecanaries' Tumblr most recently. Hope you and the others involved in that enjoy this one! As always, I own nothing but what you see here and is set a week after 'Understanding Billy.' And uhh… Are they seniors in the movie or Sophomores like in the show? I don't think it was really clear on that front. And warning, contains bashing of a character from another show.**

* * *

It had been Zack's fault really. As he'd had the tv on when they showed up at his house to pick him up and even say hi to his mom. Who they all thought was pretty freaking awesome and hoped like Hell she pulled through her illness. Something Jason wondered if Zordon and Alpha could do anything about. And it'd be Kim who would first get drawn into the drama of the show Zack had been watching. Causing the others with her to do the same and virtually causing her and the others to become fans by the time that episode of Arrow was over with and got explanations from Zack over about the show itself. Leading to a four day binge watch of the show on Netflix at Zack's place thanks to the fact that they had no school due to teacher stuff and all that. Of course they had to let Zordon know what they were doing, along with their parents and Zordon himself wasn't necessarily thrilled about it but let it happen anyway as he didn't want to burn them out with training. Any monsters Finster sent were quickly dealt with to the point there was nothing for him to be able to bring it back and grow it giant size like cause of how eager they were to get back to the show.

For Jason, watching the show taught him a lot of things in what NOT to do when it came to leadership and even wilting a little under the combined glares of Kim and Trini if he ever pulled some of the crap Oliver did on any of them. For Billy, it just gave him a crap load of ideas and the team wasn't sure if they should happy about that or not. But since Kim was learning archery after Alpha had introduced them to their individual weapons, she was definitely down for him to make use of those ideas for trick arrows for her arsenal against any baddies they fought. Zack was just ecstatic his friends were into the show since it would be another thing for them to bond over and wondered how they would enjoy Flash, Supergirl, and LoT outside of the crossovers he told them about. Trini loved the Hell out of Sara and Nyssa as she found them to be the best bi-sexual badasses to ever exist in all of tv history and hoped to have their kind of skill level one day in ass kicking. Kim loved Laurel Lance and honestly felt like she could relate with the fall from grace thing both had clearly gone through even if it happened in different ways. She was also pretty much a big fan of Sara and Nyssa as well.

And absolutely hated the fact that Shado had been killed in the manner she was. Heck, she wouldn't mind being taught archery by her for that matter! Maybe a few tips from her dad too who also definitely deserved a lot better. And by the time Sunday morning rolled around at Zack's, the boys were conked out while the girls were awake and fuming after seeing what Felicity had done to Oliver just after sending a video message to his son to be watched when he was 18. "Seriously? How the Hell can Oliver just sit there and take that!?" Spat an annoyed Trini with a glare at the tv screen.

"I know! I get he's damaged and all cause of what he's been through, but even he has to know he deserves better then that! No wonder these two aren't together anymore in season 5!" Added in an irate Kim.

Hell, even at her worst before 'The Fall', she was sure she wouldn't have pulled some crap like that! Trini let out a huff. "First it was the innuendos and all that that he clearly didn't appreciate. Which clearly never registered in her head."

"And then that 'Fantasy Island' crap in season 2. Not to mention freely exposing Oliver's secret to Barry! Sure, it worked out just fine but that wasn't her place to do." Kim grumbled.

"Don't forget the fact she didn't even so much as show any concern for Moira and Thea when Slade was at the Queen house."

Kim let out an irritated noise over that one. But then she perked up as an idea hit her. "We should totally get a house like that."

That random line of thought had Trini looking at her friend a little strangely. "Does Angel Grove even _HAVE_ houses like that?"

"Well… No… Not like that. But I bet we could totally get Billy to design something like it with you helping him on it! Maybe Zordon and Alpha have something we could use to get it built really fast."

"Mommy, the Water Buffalo trampled the garden again..." Mumbled Zack randomly in his sleep.

Causing the girls to look at him with strange looks on their faces before giggling over it. "No way our families would approve of all of us living in a big house like that on our own."

Kim stuck her tongue out at Trini. "Don't be such a spoil sport! Little creative lying and we'd be set!"

"Uh-huh. If you say so. But if you pull a Felicity in all that, I'll kick your butt." Threatened Trini with a grin on her lips.

Causing Kim to fake glare at her and even gently shove her away and getting a shove of her own in return. Making the two burst into another giggle fit. One that only increased when Billy mumbled 'Bum biddy' and Jason finished it with 'bum bum.' "I am _SO_ going to tease them two over that later." Promised the Pink Ranger with an evil grin on her lips.

"Too bad we didn't record that. Would make it even better."

A laugh escaped Kim as she hugged her friend. "That's my girl!"

Trini looked a little bashful over praise like that and as the two settled back against the couch, an idea came to her right before pressing the play button for the next episode. "We should make a promise." Began the girl as she looked to her friend.

"What kind of promise?" Wondered Kim as she looked at her friend.

One who she could probably consider a best friend even for that matter. A thought that warmed her heart as a matter of fact and she could easily say the same about the boys. But Trini just had that special warmth of being THAT ultimate best friend in her mind. "That we never, EVER, under any circumstances… Become like Felicity Smoak."

Kim didn't even need to think that long about it. "DEAL!" Agreed the girl and then winced when a groan escaped Billy.

She and Trini then shook hands to seal said deal. Kim then got a little thoughtful. "But! We should totally be like the other girls on the show. Complete bad ass Goddesses."

A huge grin appeared on the Yellow Ranger's face after that. "Hell yeah!" Cheered the girl.

As really, who wouldn't want to do something like that!? People with sticks up their butts, that's who! The two did another handshake to seal that second deal and made themselves comfortable on the couch and began the fine fun filled task of watching more Arrow. Each hoping Oliver would get himself a backbone where Felicity Smoak was concerned!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this one! I know it was a joy to write for me!**


End file.
